Four Arms
Four Arms is the Simplicitrix's DNA sample of a Tetramand from the planet Khoros. He debuted in Alan 10. Appearance Four Arms is a humanoid alien that is approximately twelve feet tall, has well developed muscles, two pairs of four-fingered arms, and purple skin. A black stripe goes from his chin to his lower lip, and he has four red eyes: a main pair, and a smaller pair below them. Four Arms wears a black T-shirt with a red line going down it, red pants, and fingerless gloves. The red line going down the middle of his shirt extends around the collar, down the shoulders, and around the ends of his sleeves, which are only on his upper arms. He wears black boots. He wears the Simplicitrix symbol on his left shoulder. From Season 2 onward, his skin is a tad bit darker. From Season 3 onward, Four Arms has a drastic redesign. His body is more proportional, and his muscles are more evenly distributed throughout his body. He has a ponytail on the back of his head attached to his forehead stripe. His outfit is also changed. He wears brown metal sashes on his chest, which are in an X-formation that cross on his back and on his chest, under the Simplicitrix similar to the sashes worn by Spidermonkey. He wears a dark grey, metal belt which has tan borders, and black pants. He has anklets and bracelets with the same pattern as his belt. His upper body is covered with tattoos. On his neck, he has two stripes. On his torso, he has four, wing-like tattoos coming out from under the Simplicitrix. His top left arm has a clubs symbol on the shoulder, with markings on his upper arm and forearm that look similar to crop circles. His bottom left arm has the spades symbol on the shoulder, and diamond markings just above his bracelet. His bottom right arm has the hearts symbol on the shoulder, and stripes above the bracelet. His top right arm has the diamonds symbol on the shoulder, a V-shaped stripe on his upper arm, and a strange marking on the back of his hand. The marking is a cross between the Simplicitrix's hourglass, and the Seal of Khoros, a circular symbol with seven markings coming off of it meant to resemble a Tetramand's arms, legs, and head. Negative Four Arms Richard as Negative Four Arms has the same appearance as Four Arms. However, his skin is green, his outfit is black and white, his eyes are aqua, and he wears the Negative Simplicitrix on his left shoulder. File:Negative_Four_Arms.png|Negative Four Arms Powers *Four Arms' most prominent ability is his enhanced strength, being able to lift several times his own weight and punch through various resilient materials with ease. His strength allows him to use anything heavy as a weapon, from big rocks he can throw several feet away, to beams and pillars that can be used as clubs. His great strength even extends to his jaws and bite, allowing him to bite metal and damage it. *Four Arms can create strong shockwaves by clapping all four of his hands together or slamming his fists on the ground. *Four Arms can jump several times his own height, at least seven stories up, in a single bound. *Four Arms has high durability, being almost fire and laser-proof. *Due to Alan's abilities, Four Arms has the ability of fourth wall awareness. Weaknesses *Four Arms' bulk sometimes is a disadvantage; all the extra muscle mass makes him relatively slower than other opponents, and his size, likewise, makes using things, or moving through areas designed for smaller species difficult. His immense size also makes him an easy target for enemy attacks. History Appearances Alan *''Alan 10'' (debut, 3x, first time unintentional) *''RWBYA'' Richard *''Alan 10'' Dragon Name Four Arms' dragon name is Mulyenbaag, which can be broken up into, "mul yen baag," meaning strong arm punch. Etymology *Four Arms' species comes from the Greek words, "tetra," meaning four, and, "mand," meaning arms. Thus, it literally means Four Arms. Trivia *Four Arms is the third alien with tattoos, after Smack-Magic and Ripjaws. He is the second to receive tattoos after his first appearance, after Ripjaws. *Four Arms' sporadic tattoo design is meant to be symbolic of the chaotic nature of his homeworld, Khoros.